In various textile yarn processing operations, it is common to provide a creel which holds a large number of yarn packages in columns and rows, and so that a large number of yarns may be supplied from the packages to a textile processing machine. In some instances, several creels are provided so as to hold hundreds of packages for a single machine.
Each creel typically comprises a number of vertical posts, with each post mounting a number of vertically spaced apart and generally horizontal mandrels. The yarn packages, which comprise a tubular core or bobbin upon which the yarn is wound, are coaxially supported on respective ones of the mandrels, and so that the yarns may be freely withdrawn and advanced to the textile machine.
The mandrels of the creel have a fixed cross-sectional dimension, which is usually kept small, so that each mandrel will coaxially accept the smallest package, with the smallest core opening, that might possibly be used. Keeping the cross-sectional dimension of the mandrel small, however, results in any packages of a larger size being held loosely and off center. It is desirable that the center line of the packages be constant from one package size to the next, since alignment must be correct to avoid excessive tension, "ballooning", snagging, and possible breakage of the yarn.
One presently employed method for keeping yarn packages of varying core diameter centered on their respective mandrels is to coaxially place package tube adapters on the mandrels when packages of larger core diameter are to be supported. A common form of package tube adaptor is a sleeve which fits snugly over the mandrel, and which has an exterior dimension that snugly accepts the core of the yarn package. A series of sleeves may fit one onto another for changing the effective cross-sectional dimension of the mandrel. Another common form of package tube adaptor is a pair of core sections which are screwed onto the mandrel.
A problem with adapters for mandrels as described above is that they can be easily misplaced and lost. If the creel of a textile machine requires hundreds of sleeves for a particular production run, then misplacing a few sleeves can be a significant problem. In addition to the problems associated with lost adapters, textile mills must dedicate a large area of storage space for the hundreds of adapters needed for each creel. Funds are additionally lost in the time spent retrieving adapters from the storage area, fixing the adapters on the respective mandrels, and returning any replaced adapters to their appropriate storage area. Further, production facilities must be careful in the purchase and later handling of adapters to ensure a continuing compatibility with both the associated creel as well as the yarn packages.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved yarn package holder for a yarn creel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a yarn package holder of the described type, which may be easily adjusted in size so as to properly accommodate and mount yarn packages of varying core diameters.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a yarn package holder which does not require the addition of adapters each time a differently sized yarn package needs to be placed on a mandrel.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable yarn package holder which may be readily retrofitted too the posts of conventional creels in place of each of the original mandrels.